


Oh No He's Hot

by Auzrial



Series: Welcome to Klance's BS and My Suffering [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is quitting because she’s so done with Klance’s BS, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is having an existential crisis, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance is not, M/M, Mentions of heterosexuality ew, Overuse of the word 'wow', Stressed Keith (Voltron), Stressed ™, The rest of the team is so done, Unnecessary spacing and italicizing, While Lance just sits back and enjoys it, keith is dumb and oblivious, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzrial/pseuds/Auzrial
Summary: Keith comes back from a trip and wow was Lance ever this hot?





	Oh No He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I just started getting into the fandom. I'm only on S1 Ep9 so yeah, sorry if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Also, I heard about Keith later on in the series taking a trip, so I wanted to incorporate that, but I didn't know any other details, and I didn't want to spoil it for myself, so I just settled with Keith taking a trip with his parents or smth. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy again not too familiar with the work quite yet and am currently just a casual watcher but I'm already too invested in Klance and Keith bottoms don't @ me

Keith wasn't really sure what he was expecting. It had been, what, three months? Maybe a bit longer. No one should've changed since then. He didn't expect anyone to change, e.g. their appearance, personality, taste in style, whatever it may be. He expected everyone to look the same, sound the same, act the same, and nothing had changed, and if that was true, maybe Keith wouldn't be having this inner monologue right now.

Currently, he's in his room, elbows resting on his legs, his right leg bouncing continuously from the anxiety, his head leaning against his hands which were intertwined together. He supposes he should address the elephant in the room, but he doesn't want too.

Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe he needed his eyes checked? When he was at the beach with his parents, he _did_ get some water and sand in his eyes... or maybe he was just, lonely? Whatever the case, he needed to do something about this... this dilemma of his.

He likes Lance. Maybe. He thinks he's hot, at the least. Is attractive a better word? Nah. That makes him sound like a girl. Which he's not.

He just thinks Lance's eyes are pretty. Nothing wrong with that, right? Well, he also likes Lance's tall frame. When did he get taller? And also his voice. _Oh, his voice._ How and why does it sound so smooth and soft but adoringly loud at the same time?? His hair looks really soft... He'd like to run his hands through it. Maybe, tug on the ends lightly? Tug on them while Lance holds him close.

And maybe, while they're close, Lance kisses his neck? Maybe those kisses start getting _s p i c y._ Maybe he starts tugging on Keith's shirt, and then they-

 _WOAH. Woah. Wo ah. W o a h._ What? No. No no no. He's not going there. No. He's not. He's... wow. That's... wow. 

Keith sucks in a breath. 

_'Maybe this is just... because I haven't seen him in a couple of months. Yeah, that must be it. I've just, missed him more than I've realized, but in a bro way. Yeah. No homo.'_ He's decided. Yep. That's it. That's the only explanation for this... this new behavior of his. He sighs heavily and rubs his legs with his hands. 

_'Yep... It'll be okay. This is... This is normal. For best bros to miss each other.'_

***

Lance is currently breakdancing. He always does this on Saturdays. He hasn't joined a team or taught it or anything, which really sucks because he's so _good_ at it. So good at getting low. Like, really low to the ground. And the way his shirt rides up with he does those twisty, foot movements in the air. How his stomach would come into view and what? Did he always have those abs? Did his skin always look so tan and wow these thoughts probably aren't good and Keith immediately shoves those thoughts away.

Keith was currently sitting with five of his friends, Coran and Allura were working summer jobs but would be done in a couple of weeks just in time for school to start again. He was sitting on the floor, across from where Lance was practicing, along with everyone else. 

The song ended and Lance got up from the pose he was doing on the floor. Wow. His legs. Pure works of art. Bros can appreciate other bro's legs, right? Legs are a part of the human body. They are a very common part of the body. They're there, out in the open. So, forgive him if he ends up staring at the two things that are currently making Keith look like a tomato. He can't help it. _T h ey 're t h e re. N ot h id i n g. Ou t f or e v e r y o ne to s ee._

"How was that?" Luckily, Keith was saved from his inner turmoil, however, it was quickly replaced by Lance's face. Curse that face. Curse everything that has anything to do with Lance in general. That face. That _f a c e_. It was all sweaty. A single drop of sweat was falling from his hairline and wow why was that sexy? Keith didn't know. Did he care? Not at the moment.

Hunk clapped, sending vibrations shooting from his hands and through the ground, going to sneak around Keith's head, which shocked him out of his state of current gay-panic. 

"That was great man!" 

"Yeah! I can't see it getting any better, it's already at its peak." Pidge stated with a smile.

"Seriously, why aren't you doing this professionally?" Shiro asked the question Keith was currently asking in his head. Lance meanwhile was blushing a bit from all the praise. But, alas, he smirked, and Keith wondered why he was friends with this dodohead.

"Thanks. I know. I've been practicing for the ladies." Keith wanted to die right there. Lance looked at him.

"What about you? You haven't said anything about my amazing skills yet."

"My hamster could dance better than that." Keith will not submit. No. He will not. But Lance smiles.

"Thanks, bae." He winked.

He meant it as a joke. He meant it, as a joke. He meant it as a **_joke_**. Keith knew this. He knew this very well. He's known this from ever since he became friends with this failure excuse for a human being. Lance would always joke around with Keith; with everyone.

But still, he choked and placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm the poor thing. 

***

"Come oooooooooooon." Whined Lance. Keith groaned in annoyance.

"I need to get ready for the year. And so do you. That's why we're going shopping, and me, being the responsible adult that I am, I have decided to take you with me, which obviously wasn't a good idea." 

"But this is boring! I wanna do something fun!" 

"What are you, five?"

"Yes." Keith huffed and leaned on the cart, rubbing his temples. An old woman walked by. She looked at the two and smiled, saying:

"Ah, young love. I remember what that was like." Keith choked. 

"N-no, we're not, no, never. Not ever. Ever ever."

"Um, ow." Lance held his heart in mock-pain. "Could've said that faster don't you think?" And for a second, Keith felt bad. For a second. "We both know I would be the best you've ever ha- OW!" Keith may or may not have elbowed him in the kidney.

***

"Let's get ice cream." 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want ice cream at the moment."

"Why not?"

"What did I just say?"

"That you wanted to get some ice cream?"

"Wrong, try again."

"That I'm your best friend?"

"You must be delusional."

"KEIIIIIIEEEIEIEIEIIETH-"

"ALRIGHT FINE." Eventually, Keith gave in. Did he regret it? Not really. He got to see Lance smiling like an idiot. 

***

It was around the time that school was just about starting up again. The first day started in two days. Keith was stressing. He always was around this time of the year though, so his friends simply ignored him. The sons and daughters of b-

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go out one last time, all seven of us. Y'know, before school starts." Hunk smiled cheerfully. 

"That could be fun." Shiro grinned a little, Pidge agreeing. Allura and Coran looked at each other. 

"Sure, why not," Allura said.

"Oh, goodie! We should all go out to this new restaurant that just opened up!" Coran said, talking a mile a minute about how good the food was supposed to be and how they never really go out together anymore. 

"Sure. Can Nyma come?" Lance asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm bringing Shay." Hunk replied.

"Who's Nyma?" Keith asked.

"My girlfriend," Lance said. And wow. Wow wow wow. Since when did Lance get a girlfriend? And why did Keith's heart just plummet to the ground? It's probably because he didn't bother to tell Keith, his best friend, about it, right? Yeah, that's it.

"Oh..." Keith trailed. "I didn't you had... one."

"Yep." Lance smiled. "We've been together for about two months now."

"Ah, still in the honeymoon phase." Hunk said dreamily. 

"Honeymoon phase?" Keith questioned. 

"Yep. The phase where they can't keep their hands off of each other, and they always wanna be around each other, and they talk all kiss-ey like, and-"

"Haha okay, I get it..." Keith laughs nervously. Lance takes note of that. 

Why? Why was he feeling this way? Why does he care? Why does the side where his heart is hurt? Is he having a heart attack? Does he have cancer? Questions that scientists have yet to answer.

"Alright!" Hunk exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Guess that settles it then! We're all going out tonight!" Coran and Lance cheered, Pidge and Allura laughed, and Shiro just smiled. Keith was questioning his existence. 

***

It was loud. Like, really loud. Lights were flashing, people were... dancing, and the smell of alcohol was definite. In conclusion: Keith hated this and wanted to go home. 

But, Lance and everyone else liked this place for some reason. So he tolerated it. For now.

"Hey Lance," Hunk smirked, "where's your _g_ i _r_ l _f_ r _i_ e _n_ d?" He said with a teasing tone. 

Lance chuckled. "She's meeting us here." 

Keith didn't care. 

"Aww! I wanna meet her right now!" Shay exclaimed. "It'll be fun! We can double date and everything!" She clung on to Hunk's arm and directed heart eyes at him.

Lance smiled. "That'd be fun!"

Keith didn't care. No, he didn't. Not at all. 

"Then it's a date!" Hunk beamed.

**

Keith asked the bartender for a soda. Currently, he was sitting at the bar (duh) while everyone else was dancing. He took the soda from the man's hand. It was a cold soda. He tasted it. It was a good soda. Observation: he likes this soda.

He noticed someone else sit on the stool next to him. 

"Hey," Oh. Him. 

"Hey," Keith said.

"So, you all ready for school?"

Keith snorted. "I've been ready for months now." He looked down at his soda. Twas' a very interesting soda.

Lance laughed. "Yep, that sounds like you." He looked at Keith noticed him looking a bit down. "Hey," he stared, "nothing to be sorry about. Don't worry. It's cute." 

Keith's whole entire body, being, and soul just short-circuited. What. What. W H A t. Holy quiznak. Also side note, what was that word he just thought?

Anyway wow. Lance just called him cute. _Lance_ just called him cute. Lance just called _him_ cute. Lance just called him _cute_. Oh boy oh boy was Keith in a pickle.

"Oh! Look! There's Nyma!" Ugh. _Nyma._ Why did Keith hate her already?

"Hey, Lance!" Nyma jogged over all preppy and happy. 

Lance smirked and held her by the hips. Why did Keith want to hurl? Why did Keith want to bury her in the sand alive? Why did he feel so... protective of Lance? Maybe it was because he's just... protective, as in like, a bro? Y'know? Bros can look out for other bros. It's fine.

"Hey, babe." Keith wanted to hurl. "Keith, this is Nyma, Nyma, Keith." 

"Hello!" Nyma smiled politely without an ounce of hostility. Ugh. The piece of trash...

"Hey," Keith said back sickly sweet.

"Lancey?" Keith puked. In his head. In his head, he puked over Nyma. And Lance realized she wasn't the one for him. And he hugged Keith and said 'thank you for helping me realize my mistake'. And Keith is simply thinking these things because that's what bros do. They looked out for each other. The trash continued: "Can we go dance now?"

"Sure," Lance said suggestively. "See ya, Keith. M' about to go dance. You okay here?"

"Yep." He said. 

"Cool. See ya!" And with that, the two were off, leaving Keith confused, a bit sad, angry, in denial, and a bit tipsy. Observation: the soda wasn't completely soda. Observation: he didn't really care. Observation: he wanted more. 

And so started the drunk, gay adventure of Keith Kogane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I know there are more characters than just the original 7 of them, but as I said, I don't really know anything about the others so I just stuck to what I was comfortable with rip
> 
> EDIT: I am now introduced to Lotor and like??? he's rlly hot??? his hair??? can strangle me??? and id say thanks??? What's the deal w/ him though? Like, are we supposed to hate him or smth since he's the villain? Idk tell me in the comments


End file.
